<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intoxicated by violet_luzon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392961">intoxicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon'>violet_luzon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemy Lovers, Everything is consensual, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Slapping, Smut, They love each other, Verbal Humiliation, bratty sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 23:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How pretty would it be to aggress Allen, brutalise him, corrode his mind and his senses until he was filled with nothing but Tyki?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>intoxicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just porn. Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A wholehearted fondness coloured the man’s smirk with shades of gold and dark caramel as his eyes were fixated on the sleeping boy’s body - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Allen Walker - </span>
  </em>
  <span>his baby, his passion, his sin and his redemption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emitting an enamoured sigh, Tyki trailed his hand down Allen’s hip in a longing caress, gentle shivers of his pale flesh underneath his velvet touch. Gazing down between the boy’s legs, he noticed a familiar stiffness; so Tyki licked his lips as if it was holy nectar, slipped between Allen’s legs and so carefully started to lap up precum from his pink tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juices dripping out his mouth, the man engulfed Allen’s dick into his wet warmth and pumped him into his hand, filling himself of his taste and his small, gracious shape, his lines and arches, his intoxicating smell. Oh, and his gorgeous ass, how plump and supple and perfect into Tyki’s palms— there were the imprints of the man’s fingers at the back of his thighs, proof of his forceful hold as he rutted into his hole, fucking him into the mattress with animalistic fervour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imprints of his slaps lingered on Allen’s cheeks, how roughly he manhandled that mess of an exorcist who simply asked for it; Allen had issues and no other man could treat him like he deserved to be treated. Everyone else was too fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Allen had a deep-rooted desire for being destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tyki’s violence exceeded the mere lust; he was so tragically in love with Allen. And that love flowed in the idea of death; beauty itself. How pretty would it be to aggress Allen, brutalise him, corrode his mind and his senses until he was filled with nothing but Tyki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki loved him softly, hated him cruelly. Taking a deep breath, he licked a wet stripe across Allen’s slit, flicking his tongue on the sensitive skin, catching the juices that collected at the tip. Allen moaned into his sleep, shifting on the mattress and clutching the sheets underneath himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki made a loud, wet sound, sucking his dick all the way to the base and feeling it throb into his throat. So good, so tasty, so much better than any pussy or any dick he’d ever tasted. That white-haired exorcist was the owner of his wandering heart. Tyki stuffed his mouth with his short dick as if there were no tomorrow; as if it were the last chance to savour Allen’s intimate essence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he proceeded like that, bobbing his head up and down until...within a flickering second, Allen squinted his eyes open and groaned sensually, a nuance of sweet red blossoming across his tender cheekbones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhh...What are you doing…?” Allen muttered with an high-pitched voice, almost childish-like, broken with the sleepiness of the early morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about him was so utterly adorable. The way he fanned his lashes, the way he slightly spread his legs and looked down at Tyki, mouth twisted in a cute pout and a pleasured frown at his pale, smooth forehead, brushed so slightly with his stray white fringe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raging. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was why his voice resounded with brutal energy, harsh and commanding. He crawled atop Allen’s body, grabbed his face into his hand and dug his fingers into his soft cheek, looking at him into the eye, “I’m going to fuck you like the slut you are and you won’t say no, understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo. Let me go, nasty bastard,” Allen complained, irritating him even more with that snide smirk of his, voice strained by Tyki’s fingers squeezing his face. He was teasing him into madness; testing Tyki’s self-control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, whore,” Tyki’s hand went from Allen’s mouth to his arm as he pinned his wrist to the pillow. “You belong to me, remember?” a devilish grin spread across his handsomely dishevelled face as he grabbed Allen’s thigh with the unoccupied hand, forcing his body between his legs to align himself with his entrance, already sore and loose— they had fucked three or four times the last night and never seemed to grow tired of the relentless sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least fuck me doggy style. So I don’t have to look at your stupid smirk. You’d have a nice view of my ass, Tyki,” Allen provoked, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, purring purposefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’m the boss, boy. You are in no position to decide. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide how and when I fuck you. You keep your mouth shut,” Tyki hissed, tightening his grip around Allen’s wrist until, he was sure, blue bruises would paint his colourless skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How? You haven’t fucked me yet this morning. I might as well go get my clothes and return to my friends. You’re all talk, Mikk,” the boy whispered into his face, hot breath ghosting across his lips and a beautiful leg angled up to wrap around Tyki’s waist, delicate foot kicking the small of Tyki’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki penetrated him with a sharp thrust. Released Allen’s wrist to slap his pretty face, strong fingers striking him across his delicate cheek. A sweet noise escaped Allen’s mouth at the impact, voice dying at the back of his throat and a squirt of precum oozing from his tip. “I don’t want you to talk back, slut. You’re only mine to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucking his hips in a crazed rhythm, Tyki hovered above him and pinned him underneath the cage of his body, overpowering him with his strength, his much larger, broader body. He slapped his face a second time with the same fierceness, mattress creaking under their joined weight and Tyki’s unstoppable thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allen’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he clung onto Tyki’s shoulders, dragging his long nails down his forearms, scratching him until drew blood. “Who said that? You’re too full of yourself. You’re not anyone’s boss,” Allen muttered coquettishly, even if breathless, as the man wrapped his arms around Allen’s body and lifted him from the mattress, just slightly, so they were embracing and grinding into each other so fucking fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Really? And who’s fucking you, filthy bitch? Who’s slapping you? Who’s making you moan like a whore in heat?” Tyki said, his face an inch away from Allen’s, their breaths fused. He pressed his forehead against his, caught his lips in a violent kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat, and dragged his lower lip between his teeth, biting it sharp until the taste of steel invaded his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...mmmmh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Allen threw his head back, smoothing his hands down Tyki’s pectorals, rolling his hips against the man’s as he fucked into him, increasing his pace and changing angulations every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it, cunt,” Tyki mouthed against his chin, “who’s fucking you? Who’s treating you like you deserve? Who’s owning this naughty ass? Who’s owning</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because he knew it wasn’t nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make Allen lose his composure, Tyki slapped his face from left to the right and spat into Allen’s open mouth, licking a wet stripe from Allen’s chin to his slick lips. “Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allen was moaning loud, bruised cheeks and a split lip; Tyki smoothed his hand across his abused face, ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it at the scalp, forcing Allen to stare into his predacious gaze. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Allen pressed a longing kiss to Tyki’s lips and swallowed his spit, “y-</span>
  <em>
    <span>you…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, eyes hazy with passion, legs tight around Tyki’s waist, feet rubbing against his firm backside, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husky, voice strained, Tyki eventually smiled and printed a kiss atop Allen’s forehead, a long forgotten gentleness the boy had earned. “Good boy,” he whispered, groaning low as they moved together, climax pooling in his abdomen, twisting his insides with a familiar, pleasant warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ejaculated together amongst heavy moans and noises of profound enjoyment; holding each other, they were kissing hard, the obscene sound of their wet kisses echoing through the walls of an anonymous motel room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Panting, the first feeling that permeated him after minutes of endless joy was a deep tenderness. He pulled his softening cock out Allen’s hole, giving a soft caress to his sore, heated face. Allen was catching up his breath, chest heaving and falling rhythmically. But in the afterglow of his euphoric state, he stayed into Tyki’s arms and looped his own around the man’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still alive, baby boy?” Tyki said fondly with a pinch of sarcasm, tangling his fingers through Allen’s hair, pulling him to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To your misfortune, yes,” Allen responded dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyki breathed out a chuckle, abandoning himself to the warmth of Allen’s body. He kissed his chin, rested his face against his chest—where his heart was beating—and sighed again. Like a fool in love. “To my </span>
  <em>
    <span>luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. You’re so pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allen buried his hands through Tyki’s curls, massaging his scalp. “Hey, don’t get all sentimental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of the aftercare,” Tyki reminded. As to contradict Allen even more and prove his point, he buried his head into the crook of the boy’s neck and pressed ticklish kisses to his jugular. “I won’t let you go so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(No matter if Tyki was loyal to the Noah and Allen was loyal to the Order and they had to part ways and pretend they’d never met on a mission).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you are so stupid,” Allen sighed and his body progressively relaxed under Tyki’s, their affection glimmering brighter than the morning light, which was flickering delicately through the window. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I love comments! Gimme comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>